a new thret to equestia and other worlds
by star fighter 2
Summary: This is a story about the strange life of a 17 year old boy named Ray star fighter who was a brony but then his life change twice. You will find out what the first change was during the story at some point. Stars the all pony characters and from the legend of Spyro. anthers not: pleas lave a comment and any suggestions that might help also I will working on chapter 2 soon.
1. Chapter 1

"What is happening to me? HELLP ME!"

...

"Is he going to be ok" said the first pony.

"Better yet who is he and were did he come from" said the second pony.

"What type of pony is he" said the third pony.

"Hush now he is waking up" said the forth pony.

As Ray began to wake up he sore five ponies standing around him.

One was orange with her main in a pony tail with three apples on her flank another was pink with a bushy pink main with balloons on her flank the third was white with a perpaly blue main with diamonds on her flank the forth was a cyan blue with a rainbow curled main with a lining cloud on her flank and the fifth was a pale yellow with a pretty soft pink main with butterflies on her flank.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Ray when he sore the five standing there and took off into the sky with the cyan blue pony close behind.

"Wait we only what to speak to you!" shouted the cyan blue pony who was not far behind.

Ray let out a sihy and came back down to the ground to speak with the five ponies.

"Howdy I am Apple Jack. This here is Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinky Pie" said the orange pony.

"Hello my name is Ray" he said with a unshore expression on his face.

"What's the mater shugecube" said Apple Jack.

"Nothing I am just confused at where I am and how I got heuer" he replied.

"Why you are just outside of ponyvill my dear" said Rarity.

As Ray followed the five ponys into the little village he started to think about his past and what had happened to his dragon friends Spyro and Cynder back on the dragon world.

He also felt something strange agents hi head but ignored it for the time being.

"Ok her we are ray" apple jack said.

"Were are we apple jack" asked ray.

"This is the ponyvill liberty you should probly go in and get some rest" AJ said

"Ok I could use a rest from the flight eler when you lot startled me. I will see you all later won't I?" asked ray.

"Yes of cors my dear" anssed rarity.

"Grate see you all later then bye" ray said wielst waving to the five as they walked off.

As ray walked in to the room he heard a familiar voce "ray I will find you not even your friends Spyro or Cynder can save you now" and with that the voice faded away which sent a shiver down his spine. "Was that the voice of the dark master from the dragon world" he muttered to himself.

As he lay down on the bed the room around him started to fade and he sot upright to see what was happening he then heard another voice calling itself the chronicler and warned him to be on gard for the dark master had mastered the power to travel and look into other worlds.

"But how chronicler no one except Spyro and Cynder know about it." "I know star fighter I don't understand ether" "wait you called me star fighter but I was called ray what is my actual name chronicler" "I know your name is ray star fighter" after that ray found himself bake in the room with his friend around him looking worried. "Wh-wh-what is wrong girls" he steterd.

The five looked between themselves then AJ stepped forward and said "are you ok shogercub you have been out for a holl day" "I um I err just got to go and um and um and stretch my wigs bye" he said in a panic.

"Was it just me or was he acting a little ... strange" Rainbow dash asked.

"Yeah" replied the rest.

As ray galloped at high speeds and then stopped at the edge of a cliff and sat whondering what had just hopped. As he got up a voice behind him startled him and he slipped of the edge of the cliff.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As ray star fighter fell throw the air he realised who it was and before he opened his wings to catch himself but slammed into a jagged rock on the side of the cliff which knocked him out cold.

...

"Hey has enypony seen ray" ask rainbow dash

"Not since he left to nights ago" replied apple jack

"We sh- should go a-a and find hi- hi him" said a scared Fluttershy

"Then let's do it" shouted an excited pinkie pie

...

Meanwhile Princess Luna was returning to the palace from having a look around from a height that no one could see her from, when she spotted a crimson pegasis with a rainbow main well at least she thought it was a pegasis, and as Luna went to investigate. She panicked when she realized it was a rare pegacorn unconscious with damaged wings a deep gash to the chest still bleeding what was left of the stallion's blood and scar to the face. Suddenly she felt what she thought was water dripping onto her coat and when she whipped it off and looked at her hoof she had a shocked and scared look on her face and looked up to see what it was coming from, then noticed the blood covered jagged rocks above. By now the blood had stained her beautiful night blue cote but she didn't car, all she cared about was saving the life of this stallion that was quickly fading. Luna scooped him up and placed him on her back getting loads more blood on her coat and down the side of her legs, and took to the sky and flew back to the castle as fast as she could.

...

Back in ponyvill the five ponys gather to discuss what rainbow had found.

"What did ya find rainbow" ask apple jack.

Rainbow was fighting back the tears as he spoke with an upsetting tone to her voice " I when to the cliff that I love to go to thinking he might have gone there but he wasn't there then I looked over the edge an-" she was cut off by apple jack who said " hurry up already" "I was just about to say but you interrupted me any way I looked over the edge and noticed the jagged edge of the cliff and blood on them all around the edge where hoof prints and unknown prints if you ask me I think somepony ... killed ... ray" rainbow said allowing a tear to run down her cheek.

...

Back at the castle princess Luna was sitting next to ray star fighter's bed hoping he would be ok when her sister princess celestia walked in an took a fast breath of air in as she raise a hoof to her moth which caught Luna's attention. As she terned to face who it was and she got a surprise "Tia wh-wh what are you doing here" Luna stuttered as celesta spoke "what happened to your coat sister? Where you attacked? Who was is? Who is that on the bed?" princess celesta ask so many questions all at once not giving her sister chance to answer them but when she did she looked scared "Tia I-I-I know what it looks like but trust me I am fine is the pegacorn here I am worried about please let me explain" Luna replied nervously. "Ok Luna tell me what happened" celestia said calmly as she walked up and sat beside her. "Ok sis I was flying back from seeing some of the land when I sore him. I thought he was a pegasis but when I got to him I realised he was a pegacorn whit his wings badly damage and a scar on his face as you can see, and he had a deep gash on his chest as I was check his vital signs I felt a drip on my coat. I thought it was water but when I wiped it off and checked my hoof I then realised it was blood and when I looked up I realised how serious his cuts and condition was." As she continued she began crying into her hoofs and her sister started to comfort her. The two sisters began to here heavy braving as they looked at the bed they noticed the young stallion had his eyes open lessening to what had happened to him and how he got to where he was now. Luna was surprised at how quickly he had regained consciousness.

"How long have you been awake for my friend" Luna asked. "Long enfe to know what happened after I slipped of the cliff" ray replied. Luna let out a siyh and a few tears of joy to find out he was ok and then said "I am sorry you had to here all that friend." "Luna why don't you go and get clened up from all the blood, don't worry I will stay here and keep an eye on are guest here" celestia said to her little sister.

"Ok Tia" Luna said in reply. Luna got up and left the room closing the door behind her and heding of get cleaned up. After she lefed princess celestia terned to ray who had just asked how Luna's coat got covered in blood as he didn't cache that part. "Her coat got like that from caring you all the way back here to save your life. Is there anything I need to know about that part of the incident" celestia asked. Rays face candge to a sad, worried and sacred look all at whonece whit his ears folded back remembering what had made him slip of the cliff.

After about a couple of minutes he replied to her question whit a question of his own. "I was on the edge of the cliff thinking about the voce I herd before going to bed 2 nights ago then as I turned to heed back then the same voice came agen startling me and I sliped seeing a figer but it was all a bit of a bluer. How long will it be before I can go?"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Luna walked back in, her coat back to its beautiful night blue colour again just catching the question and replied "we don't know, your condition is serious but heeling pretty fast which is surprising.

I am thinking 1 or 2 days my friend." As she said that she startled the others in the room. "There is something else you to should know about me but before that who are you to and are you ... alacorns or ...pegacorns." star fighter asked.

The two sisters looked at him in shock and agreed to tell him. "Yes we are alacorns but how do you know-" "also I'm Princess Luna and this is my older sister princess celestia. What's your name and how did ...you know ... what type of pony we are" celestia and Luna said at different times cutting each other of in the middle of their sentence.

Ray decided to tell them some info on the isedet and his name "my name is star fighter and that figer I said about princess was ... sorry IS a threat to some of my friends and finding his way to this world." As he got out of the bed, lunar rushed over to him to stop him but he shouted "DONT COME ANY CLOSER!" and his hooves started glowing and then they looked like rainbow steam was flowing through them like he had dived into a very VERY hot bath of rainbow water and now his body was cooling off.

He collapsed onto the floor and then his body acted like a gigantic flame thrower, his arms became rainbow flames that soared high into the sky and shook the ground with tremendous force. After a while it all stopped and the two princesses rushed to his side and helped him back on to his hooves.

"Sorry for shouting at you to" ray said.

After a while celestia lefed leaving Luna and star fighter in the room. "I need to go out alone a minute princess" he said heading for the balcony but was stopped by Luna. "No you are not unless I go with you" she said with a stern and serious look on her face. Star fighter let out a sigh and said "ok but have u got a ... hoody that I can enchant to disguise you." Luna looked a bit puseld but asked "yeah I got one. But why?" as they went to Luna's room to get the hoody star fighter esplanade the reason why.

After he had put a spell on it he told Luna to put it on and not take it of wile they we at the place. After Luna put her hoody on she went and looked in a mirror in her room and sore that she was a midnight purple with light blue wigs and belly. She coudedt believe her eyes ... she was ... a dragon.

"I'm going to show you something but you must promise not to tell enypony else ok" asked star fighter and Luna swore not to tell a soil. With a flash of light, Luna had to squint to see but what she sore was just breath taking.

Star fighter had change into a purple dragon with a black belly and red wings right in front of Luna's eyes and then opened a portal in her room as he stepped through Luna dashed after him and found him on the other side waiting for her and the portal closed behind her which made her panic. "How do we get home star?" "Don't worry Luna just trust me you will be fine just stay close." "Ok star where are we going?" Luna asked. "we are going there" star fighter said pointing a claw to a temple which had a dark black with pinkie red belly standing outside on guard, "who is that star" asked Luna. "That is one of my dare friends Cynder" replied star fighter. "Come on lets go speak to her then" Luna said rushing of casing Cynder to spot her and be on guard and reedy to attack but when Cynder sore star running close behind shouting at the other.

"LUNA STOP I TOLD YOU TO STAY WHITH ME! STOP... LUNA!" shouted star fighter.

Luna suddenly stopped and got very scared and worried as the dragon flew striate at her but was surprised when the dragon tackled star fighter to the ground in a big hug. "star fighter I missed you so much and so did Spyro after you lefed the dark master stopped his attacks that night ... and who is your friend" Cynder said excited and happy as she allowed him to get up. "This is Luna. Luna this is Cynder. What do you mean he stop his Atta ... o god. I think ,me you and Spyro need to talk where is he anyway" said star fighter. "Spyro is in side at the minuet" replied Cynder. "What about me star fighter?" asked Luna.

"Yeah you need to be there as well Luna" he said slightly upset that she had to know which he believed would put her in danger. As the three of them headed into the temple they were greeted by Spyro. They headed to a location to chat.

...

Back in equestria princess celestia was sorting out some stuff with her faithful student twilight sparkle and telling her about their new guest and just as she was finishing they felt a very strong magic from Luna's room.

The two dashed up the stairs as fast as they could and when they reached the door celestia when up on her for hooves and kicked the door open and just sore the portal closing.

After that they realised that Luna and star fighter were ... gone.

...

Mean while at the dragon temple on the dragon world the fore had sat down to talk.

"So what you saying is that Malafor has travel to another world like we can."

"Yes that is what I'm saying Spyro. I need you and Cynder to help me get rid of him ... again."

"Wait what do you mean you Spyro and Cynder ... and again ... I want to help."

"I'm sorry Luna but he is to powerful and dangers I just don't want you to get hurt or wears." Star fighter replied putting a wing around her and holding her in an embrace for a bit. Luna look at him shocked but he just replied to it and Spyro and Cynder only agreed with what he had said.

"Liston Luna ... I'm the commanding officer of us three plus I have but a little more power the Spyro and Cynder combined and have the exacted powers of them which are fighter, electricity, earth, ice, poison, wind, fear and shadow but the best thing is I am only immune to Cynder's poison."

"So what your saying is if Cynder wanted to kill you with her poison she ... wouldn't be abele ... to" Luna asked confused.

"Hahahahaha" Spyro, Cynder and star fighter all laughed making Luna regret what she had just said.

"Ha-ha. No Luna, Cynder and I are too good of friends to each other for that to happen. No what I mean is that if someone poison me Cynder can use her poison to counteract it as I wouldn't beabel to use my own ability as it would be in my blood stream but if Cynder used to much and if there was still traces in my system of hers it means I won't be affected by it." Said star fighter.

"O I see but how are they going to get to eqestia to help" asked Luna.

"Same way we got here Luna ... but I think ... you should ... remove your hoody Luna."

"What but you said-" "I know what I said but as these two will be coming with us they should see what type of species you really are."

"Ok but what about you star?"

"They already know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ... forget it I need to show you anyway."

As star fighter got up he began to glow ... dim at first and as he moved away from the other three he began glowing a bright white which cursed the others to look away. When they looked back to where star fighter had been standing they sore a human with a sword and a shield on his back and to smaller swords attached to his belt with a smallish watch on his wrist.

"Well Luna ... what do you think."

"you look ... amazing" Luna said as she started to remove her hoody and revelling her pony self yet neither Spyro nor Cynder really mind in fact it made them want to help even more. Luna put her hoody back on and change back to a dragon but star fighter stayed as a human.

"Do you to think you can help us" asked star fighter.

"Yeah we will but I don't think anyone can trust me because of my past" replied Cynder.

"Don't worry Cynder I know that you and Luna here have that in common" said star fighter.

"Wait how do you know about my past star fighter" Luna asked in a panic.

"Hehehehe. I guess I owe you that part don't I" star fighter giggled.

"What do you mean owe you that part?" Luna asked currishly.

"From when you saved my life and risked being covered in blood for the rest of your life" he replied

"O yeah. Hehehehe" Luna giggled and began to blush.

"anyway while I was unconscious I had a vision of the past it had an old Cassel and your sister was fighting ... you but she called you Nightmare moon so that's how I ... know you past and I know Cynder's purely because she and Spyro told me anyway shall we go." And with that said the others nodded their heads and star fighter opened a portal back to Equestia.


	4. Chapter 4

As princess celestia, twilight sparkle, princess cadence, shining armour and the rest of the elements of harmony gathered outside of Luna's room ready to go in and see what they could find.

The four unicorns and alacorn all felt a strong magic coming from the guest room that star fighter was staying in.

Celestia and twilight recognised the magic and ran to the room with the others close behind. When they got there, the door was open and a portal behind three dragons and a human closed.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY ARE YOU INVADING MINE AND LUNA CASEL!" princess Celestia shouted causing the three dragons and one human to turn and have a nasty shock.

Star fighter leaned near Luna's ear and whispered "you had better way get a shield spell ready and don't worry the spell on the hoody wont interferer. But I think you should take your hoody of now Luna."

"Yeah I think you right, star" Luna said but as she began to remove her coat, celestia shot a beam of magic with no warning at them, but was repelled harmlessly to the side.

It was then celestia regretted doing it.

After Luna removed her coat, she change back to her normal pony self and making her sister say sorry over and over again.

"Oh my ... I am so sorry ... and who might you three be" asked celestia.

"Hello princess I'm Spyro"

"Hello I'm Cynder"

"You already know me princess celestia I went to another world to get help with a threat that had gotten to equestrian and I tried to make Luna stay here but ... she insisted on going and keeping an eye on me but-"

Luna cut star fighter of to apologies to her sister "I'm sorry sis I didn't listen to him but-"

This time star fighter cut Luna of in the middle of her sentence.

"But it meant putting her life at the edge of death but thankfully nothing happened ... I mean usually there are always battles going on between the dragons and the dark master's minions."

Who is this dark master ray" celestia asked but before he could answer her, an unwanted voice came from outside and star fighter, Spyro and Cynder rushed to the balcony. As they did ray drow his sword reedy to fight.

"Ah I'm glad you asked ... the dark master would be me"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MALAFOR!" star fighter shouted from the balcony.

"O look at your weak human form star fighter ... I have been looking for you so I can get my revenge and once I get that I think I shall stay here and rule this world"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! I HAVE GOTTEN A LOT STRONGER SINCE WE LAST FORT MALAFOR!"

"I will gladly arrange you death star fighter" and with that malafor toke a deep berth in and breathed out a long stream of figher which engulfed the whole balcony.

...

Star fighter razed his left arm quickly managed to put up a shield before the massive figher ball hit them.

Star fighter shouted to the rest of his friends "Spyro, Cynder I need you two to draw his attention. Luna I need you to get everyone away from here I will stay and help Spyro and Cynder."

"NO IM STAYING TO HELP"

"**LUNA** **do not disobey an order"**.

"Don't forget that I am a commanding officer of Spyro and Cynder plus over one hundred thousand men and more powerful than you, Spyro or Cynder and don't forget the ... hug I gave you when I said that I didn't want you to get hurt or worse plus he can kill any one of you in one breath" he shouted at her.

Every-pony behind Luna was shocked that he had given her a hug and a directed ... orders ... after all she was the ... princess whit higher authority but she was taking it like a normal lower class mare.

"Ok ... let's get out of here girls" and with that Luna and everyone else accepted star, Spyro and Cynder.

After a few seconds the figher died down and malafor was shoced that they didn't have a scratch on them then star changed his form in front of his eyes. Star's form was now a dragon ¾ of the size of malafor yet three times as powerful with Spyro and Cynder's power combined with his.

He charged at malafor with Spyro and Cynder close behind.

After a whole lot of fighting, a broken leg, damaged wings ,cutes and buses, Cynder being knocked out which made Spyro even madder at him, a scar to Spyros side and a bad but not life threatening to stars chest malafor was defeated and sent back to the dragon world.

"Is ... Cynder going ... to be ok ... Spyro" star fighter said exhausted from the fight.

"Yeah she will be fine star let's get her inside to rest up"

"Yeah just a sec I will make it easier by changing into my pony form" star said changing into his pony form but suffered a painful and life thretning consicuence.

"ARRRR. Spyro ... get ... help ... now" and as he finished his sentence he coalesced unconcuce and on the edge of death.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthurs note: sorry for how long it took to do i just haven't had the time.

I would also appreciate it if u would leave a comment saying how good, bad or how you feel about the story so far.

After a while star fighter woke up and looked around the room. He realised that he was back in his room. After his eyes adjusted to the dark he looked out the balcony doors which had been left open and noticed that it was the middle of the night so he decided to just go back to sleep.

In the morning he woke up screaming then realised it was all just a bad dream and that he was for some reason ... on the floor. After he got back onto his feat Luna came charging in to the room panicking.

"What happened?"

"Luna."

"Are you ok?"

"Luna!"

"Who attacked you?"

"LUNA!"

"WHAT"

"Stop panicking I'm fine I just had a bad dream and fell out of bed that's all."

"Ok it's just ... well I ... I just don't want you to ... you know ... get hurt."

"I know but if he returns i need Spyro and Cynder to help but if i can't go and find them then i need you to."

"But i don't know where they would be and if i can't find them then you mite ... well be ded by the time i do"

"Hmmm. Aha i got it."

"What."

"Have an idea but it requires complete silence and concentration."

"Why do we need that star?"

"Because I'm going to teach and train you."

"WHAT. WHY. I KNOW MORE THAN YOU DO."

"Ah Hahahahaha. So you say lu but i know how to communicate with Spyro and Cynder when there on the dragon world and I'm here."

"Wait did i just call her lu ... she is going to kill me for that" star fighter thought to himself.

Luna began to blush when he called her by her nickname which she hated but for some reason didn't mind it coming from him.

"Ok then follow me then starry. Let's start the training." Luna said training not to giggle.

After a wiall the two arrived at luna's secret place.

"shall we begin Luna?"

"yes what do we do first?"

"right first close your eyes and focus on my voice and my voice only."

"ok"

"next I want you to clear your mind. Once you have done that I will ask you a question and I only what you to answer in your mind ok."

Luna only nodded when she had done the next task.

"Now keep focusing on my voice and ..." star fighter stopped speeking out loud and thort in his own mind.

He said in his mind "now can you still here my voce Luna don't forget to answer in your mind."

"yes star I can here you" Luna thort in her mind.

"good. Now have u got a question for me?" star thrort in his mind.

"yes how are you torking to me and ... how can you here my thorts." She asked in her mind.

"oh that's a good question my student. You see you are actual herring my thorts in my mind as we speak. It's called telepathic communication. It's something I have learned and mastered back when I was back on the dragon world in one of the dark masters army camp cells. Now open your eyes and we will no longer be communicating by are thorts. Basically we will break the bond between are minds and not have each others thorts. Ok."

After star had finished telling Luna she opened her eyes to find him gone.

"where is he to? Ah this must be a test to see if I have learned how to use this telepathic communication thing" she thourt to herself.

"well done. This is a test. Imagine this ... I have been kidnapped by the changelings and can't get help. What is the first thing you will do if you have no idea if I have gone out for the day or whether I am truly missing?" He asked in his mind.

"one question. Is this before I learned this or after."

"this is taking place after are lesson Luna."

"ok ... then I would ... ask one of the grads."

"good. But what if the guard said that he or any of the other guards have heard of any plans that I had for the day."

"then I would ask my sister."

"hmm. Very good choice but she doesn't know ether."

"ok so if no one in the casel knows then ... I think that by then I would have started to panic."

"wrong. You should never panic. Don't forget that you can either go out and look for me putting your life at risk, go to a village or some other place and ask some-pony there or-"

"or youse this telepathic thing."

"right. Now were getting some were. So what are you going to chooses A, B or C."

"I think I will chose C and try to torke to you with this communication thing."

Excellent you have passed the test I am giving you a mark of 5 out of 6 you may ..."

"star I may what "she said in her mind.

"tern around" he seaid in his voce which stated her and as she ternd to face him he managed to sneak a quick kiss on to her cheek which gave her a shock and then she began to blush.

Shall we head back no-mmph" star was cut off by Luna leaning forward and pressing her lips to his in a long, deep, sweet kiss which court him of guard but he enjoyed every second of it.

After a minute she released and allowed him to cache his breath.

"on second thort ... do you what to see more of the dragon temple" he asked

"really! Yes I would love to ... but what about Tia."

"what about her"

"well wont she worry like last time."

"no not this time I will ask Spyro to tell her."

"but how you don't know where he is."

When she said that star face-hoofed himself and said "god help me."

"why."

"have you already forgotten what I know and tort you Luna."

"oh yeah sorry I forgot that."

"what am I going to do with you Luna?"

"take me on a tour of the temple?"

"oh for the love of ... no I mean ... oh forget it just let me know when you ready to go ok."

And with that star told Spyro by throats to tell princess celestia that he and Luna where going to the dragon temple and Spyro said "ok star fighter but Cynder will meet you there. We don't know what could be waiting for your return so ... just be careful wont you?"

"yeah we will don't worry I would also like to do some training while we are there whit Cynder and Luna."

"ok but make shore you two get some rest when you get there as it will nearly be night time there ok?"

"ok star I'm reedy"

"ok Luna, Cynder will meet us on the other side but we will have to get some rest when we get there ok"

"ok. But why?"

"For safety reasons Luna. Now that malafor is back on the dragon world he might try something evil."

"Ok let's go." Luna said and star opened a portal to the dragon world. They heeded throe and meet Cynder waiting for them.

"Hey Cynder how ya been"

"Ok how about you two been doing."

"We have been doing grate and I tort Luna how to communicate whit us when we are here and she needs to get hold of one of us."

"Cool but its getting late we should probably get some sleep."

Luna let out a small yarn and agreed but later that night while they were all asleep star got a faint beeping in his ear and realised it was coming from his ear peace. He got up making shore not to wake up Luna who had snuggled close to him in the night, he went to a room filled with monitors and buttons. A mashen he had made from bits and bobs from his world the monitor shooed different parts of the inside and outside of the tempel. Another showed different camps that his first officer named Shadedulath but was called Shade for short. But the third showed some dark stranded crechers heeding throw the forest towards the temple. In the middle of the group of buttons under the monitors where three big buttons. The first was a normal white button with the word spot lights under it, the middle was yellow with the senate's yellow alert pepper for uninvited guests and the third was a red button with the sentence red alert prepare for war.

Star fighter pushed the red button because he knew that the strange crechers were minumes of the dark master ... the lights in every room began to flash red and Klaxon and bell alarm sounded throuout the temple.


End file.
